Lift Me Up
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: A/U: At this point, two lonely souls are forced to rely on each other if they want to live. Kaoru, a poor swordsman instructor, and Kenshin: a man with nothing else to lose. But will they make it out alive?
1. Kidnapped

**Written: August 25****th**** 2013  
Published: August 25****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #1 Kidnapped**

She wakes up with a terrible headache, sore legs and a bloody nose; not the best start to Kaoru Kamiya's day, but it seems like the worst. And when she wakes up, she notices she's in complete darkness. Judging from how cold it is in this depressingly dark room, she's in a dungeon. Great. Is she back in medieval times or something?

Kaoru's sapphire eyes shine brightly, despite the treatment she's received. _Think, Kaoru: what happened? _

The only thing she could remember though was walking back from the judo studio. It made sense, since she was one of the teachers there. For someone who's seventeen, she's the youngest that the studio had allowed making an exception for in terms of instructing pesky children who wants to fight.

Kaoru tilts her head up to stop the blood from flowing down her nose. Damn it. Why is she even here?

"Sweetheart, that bloody nose of yours is the least of your problems now," an amused voice cackles, causing Kaoru to turn her head in the direction from whence the male voice came from. She narrows her eyes in anger and she could barely crumple her hands into fists.

"Don't call me that," Kaoru hisses in retaliation, but she could hardly even talk without some sort of pain involved. God, who would even think about beating up someone like her; she'd like to meet the bastard who thought it was a good idea.

Unfortunately, all she could hear now is the man laughing.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Welcome to my new drabble series! ^_^ Yes, it's another Kaoru and Kenshin; and I figured I should write another one. Because I can. XD**

**But this story is only going to be 50 chapters – which is half of the amount of my other story Indigo Ribbons. I hope you'll enjoy this though!**


	2. Questions

**Written: August 25****th**** 2013  
Published: August 25****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #2 Questions**

Kaoru Kamiya is quite independent for her age; she could hold her own in a fight, that is if peaceful negotiation does nothing to sway the mind of a bully, she doesn't depend on anyone else to help her and she tries a lot to put other people's welfares first before her own.

But at this point, Kaoru knows she has to get out of this creepy dungeon if she wants to see her friends again. There's no doubt that her newest and roughest student Yahiko would cuss at her if he learned that she's in this situation. He'd never let her live it down.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" Kaoru yells, catching the attention of the guard that lies outside of her cell.

"Kanryu Takeda's dungeon. That's where you are. But who knows what he wants with you?" The guard, who's smoking a cigarette, scoffs in reply. Shivers cascade down Kaoru's spine; Kanryu Takeda is currently one of Japan's wealthiest industrialists but people have always suspected that he's been making trades with the wrong people, not to mention conning others into his service. The police could never catch him.

"Since he does want me alive, shouldn't I get some medical treatment?" Kaoru queries; it isn't hard to assume that since she's locked here, this guy just had orders to keep her healthy. Right?

**:3 :3 :3**

**I never really liked Kanryu in the series. I always thought he's creepy. T_T**


	3. Prisoner

**Written: August 25****th**** 2013  
Published: August 25****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #3 Prisoner**

How long does it take to get a freaking doctor? It really makes no sense whatsoever to Kaoru. But who knows how long she's even been here either. She could have been here for days… and that thought is not sounding appealing to her. She bites her lip and immediately she could taste the coppery tinge of blood; it doesn't usually gross her out, but once you pluck her into a vulnerable situation like this, every sight is heightened.

Kaoru Kamiya should not have gotten kidnapped! You'd have to be an idiot to think Kaoru is that valuable a person in society. She's not rich, she's not working for the government and there's nothing that she has that somebody wants. It doesn't make any sense.

But this is the 21st century; millions of people get kidnapped nowadays.

Hope begins to flicker in her mind the minute she hears a door open and shut. Her heartbeat increases drastically as she hears footsteps coming toward her.

In fact, her eyesight is nearly lost altogether because of the bright light that shines through a lantern, which is now directly positioned on the ground. Kaoru blinks, as she takes in the sight of a young woman before her.

"Kaoru Kamiya. You have injuries that needed to be tended to?"

Kaoru sighs, in obvious relief, that there is a god out there. "I think my legs are broken. I don't know. I can't move them at all."

"Anything else?" The woman asks sharply. _What crawled up her butt lately?_ Kaoru thought grimly.

"My head's been killing me; I don't think it's ever hurt that much. And then there's my nose –"

"I will give you medication for your head, as there is a possible chance you have a concussion, and as for your legs, I suggest elevate them. I will take a look at them." It really makes you wonder what kind of a woman she is; considering that she's taken out her anger on you.

"What does Kanryu want with me?" If Kaoru has to guess, she has to assume that this lady is working for him. Because no kidnapper in their right mind would hire a doctor from the outside world to take a look at their patient. It's common sense.

"If you want my opinion, just shut up and stay alive," she hisses. "But there is no telling what he wants you for."

Great. Doesn't anyone have any idea what evil plot Kanryu is up to these days?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Poor Kaoru and Poor Megumi. T_T **

**You should look forward to the next drabble – Kenshin's coming! :D**


	4. Unconscious

**Written: August 26****th**** 2013  
Published: August 26****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #4 Unconscious**

After the lady doctor's visit, Kaoru sighs, contemplating on what she should do and what she shouldn't do. Obviously, she wants to leave, but since her injuries are preventing her from doing so, she reluctantly decides staying in this cell is her only option.

2013 is supposed to be her year, darn it. She even made a New Year's Resolution to help as many people as she possibly could, but the Gods thought they'd be funny and try something else on her for a change. Kaoru should have known better than to walk home from the studio in the middle of the night. She could have called Tae for a ride.

Kaoru's melancholy thoughts are put on hold the minute she hears her cell door open. She knows better than to hope Kanryu would let her go, so she doesn't even bother trying to get up.

But what she does see happens to surprise her. From the little light that's glowing from the lantern, a guard pushes someone into her cell. "Here's your new roommate, girly."

Kaoru, as selfless as she is, walks to the best of her ability by the person's side, hoping to help him or her to the best of her ability. And from what she could tell is that her new roommate is a guy. Luckily, the guard's lantern didn't go out just yet. Kaoru carefully moves his body (again, with as much strength as she could muster) to lie down on her lap.

First thing she notices? Well, it isn't the red, silky hair that Kaoru would like to run her fingers through. But it happens to be the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek; her heartbeat suddenly increases and shivers run down her spine. Just what sort of guy is he?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kaoru's going to find out sooner or later. :P**


	5. Lavender

**Written: August 26****th**** 2013  
Published: August 26****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #5: Lavender**

None of this seemed to make any sense to Kaoru; for some stupid reason, she's been kidnapped by Kanryu, and since no one seems to want to give her any answers, they just happen to give her a roommate. As much as she appreciates the company, this guy is a complete stranger. He could be a serial killer for all she knows, probably hired to work for Kanryu's private army.

Kaoru hisses as her head continues to throb in agony. Her fingers rub her poor temples, trying to get rid of the impending headache – or concussion. "Arrogant assholes. Why do I have to be kidnapped of all people?"

She could feel the man, lying on her lap, stir – which puts an abrupt stop to her rant. Her heartbeat nearly stops altogether as a soft moan pass through his lips. And when she looks down, she meets the curious gaze of the newest prisoner. But what really captures her attention is how beautiful his lavender eyes are.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Kenshin's awake now! XD**


	6. Kenshin

**Written: August 27****th**** 2013  
Published: August 27****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #6 Kenshin**

At first, Kaoru doesn't even know what to say. But the reason being is that his captivating lavender eyes are staring deeply into her own cobalt hues with curiosity, but she reckons she has also seen suspicion in them too. In all honesty, she has never seen someone like him before.

"Are you alright?" are the three words she has chosen to spoken him with. She knows first hand that she doesn't care about someone's character, unless she really takes the time to listen to her heart. But this man doesn't seem like a bad one. Kaoru could tell as she looked into his eyes; she sees only regret, shame and determination. She doesn't see the eyes of a killer – she sees the eyes of a regular man.

"You need not worry about this one, you do not," the man whispers back to her, with a polite and respectful tone.

"I think I have every reason to worry. We're both locked away in here," Kaoru snorts – she could hardly care that she's not ladylike at the moment. After all, she's filthy in every sense of the word. "What's your name?"

"Kenshin Himura."

**:3 :3 :3**

**I admire Kaoru's character; if only I could be not self-conscious a lot. LOL!**


	7. Manly

**Written: September 2****nd**** 2013  
Published: September 2****nd**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #7 Manly**

"This one should be asking if you are alright," Kenshin inquires with a concerned tone, his eyes gazing straight into Kaoru's. She has to admit that this guy is sweet for asking her something like that, but shouldn't he worry about himself too? He's got several bruises on his face and his clothes are a little bit wrinkled.

"I'm fine," Kaoru gives Kenshin a reassuring smile. "Just a concussion, broken legs and a bloody nose." And yet Kenshin did not look convinced that she is alright. "Nothing I can't handle."

"So you are a martial artist?"

Kaoru is pretty sure at this point that Kenshin isn't like any other guy she's come across with; she has a distinct feeling that Kenshin would not be disapproving of her life choices. "I teach swordsmanship and judo."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Let's see what Kenshin will say to that! ;)**


	8. Encourage

**Written: September 2****nd**** 2013  
Published: September 2****nd**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #8 Encourage**

"This one bets that you are a wonderful teacher," Kenshin smiles, possibly only to boost Kaoru's confidence about the current situation they currently share. Kaoru, as a result, flushes in embarrassment. Considering that he is not misogynist and sexist, she has hardly received a compliment like that other than her father. Speaking of whom, what would he say if he learns that she's captured?

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about my father. He'd be mad at me for letting my guard down." Being kidnapped is not something that would occur to her often because she is as formidable as she claimed to be.

"Would he not be relieved to see you safe?"

Kaoru's eyes shines sadness and sorrow. "My father is dead."

**:3 :3 :3**

**That's one way to stop a conversation entirely.**


	9. Apologies

**Written: September 8****th**** 2013  
Published: September 8****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #9 Apologies**

Kenshin's eyes also shone with sadness, as he presses his lips together before forming a sentence. "This one is sorry for bringing up memories." Kaoru smiles gratefully at his politeness and respect, but does not seem overly offended by Kenshin's intentions.

"It's okay. I've learned to move on – just like what he wanted." Throughout the time she's spent here, Kaoru never really spends much time thinking about happy thoughts; but she's spent more time trying to come up with ways of how to escape. She'd never give up on that.

"But why are you here?" Kaoru inquires, just as the thought pops into her mind. Her blue eyes search Kenshin's for answers; she is half-hoping that he'd tell her, but it isn't in her place to force him.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Gosh – I just want a man like Kenshin in my life so badly! ^_^**


	10. Honour

**Written: September 8****th**** 2013  
Published: September 8****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

******Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #10: Honour**

"This one is here because I have committed a crime," Kenshin says calmly, but with a bland tone of voice. It's like Kenshin is an empty man with no soul; maybe she's always had a bad feeling that he's a horrible man who can do nothing but waste the rest of his days in a cell – thinking back on his regrets. "At least, that is what Kanryu Takeda has said to me."

Kaoru blinks, surprisingly astonished. "Are you working for him?" And much to her surprise, Kenshin laughs.

"To tell you the truth, he did ask me to carry out unpleasant tasks." _I've got a bad feeling about this… _Kaoru manages to swallow the nausea that has been gradually building up within her.

"What did he want you to do?" Kaoru's throat is still dry, but she curses underneath her breath that she sounds like a frog.

"He wanted this one to kill. But this one refused. This one has more honour than that."

**:3 :3 :3**

**So we get a general idea of what Kanryu (AKA – the giant prick) wants with Kenshin. But as always, Kenshin proves himself worthy of selflessness! XD**


	11. Motive

**Written: September 12****th**** 2013  
Published: September 12****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #11 Motive**

"At least you did the right thing," Kaoru points out; if anything, she sort of feels like she has to cheer Kenshin up – as his emotions sort of lie between guilt and sorrow. Is this the kind of man who once did terrible things? Is this the kind of man who followed his orders or is this the sort of man who did what he thought was right? It certainly feels like a mystery to Kaoru.

"Yes. But… this one wonders why you are here." Kaoru purses her dry lips together, trying to find an answer in the deep part of her brain. At first she didn't know what to say – much less anything at all.

"I don't know why I'm here, actually," Kaoru sighs, leaning her back against the cold, damp wall behind her. "But Kanryu wants me for something."

"What is your name?"

It's at this moment when Kaoru finally rationalizes that she has not even said what her family name is… and at this point, she does feel embarrassed that she had the gall to ask what Kenshin's name is, but doesn't give him the same equal right of revealing her identity. "My name's Kaoru Kamiya."


	12. Exhaustion

**Written: September 12****th**** 2013  
Published: September 12****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #12 Exhaustion**

"Kaoru Kamiya…" Kenshin repeats, and judging by the expression on his face – which happens to be shock – it is as though he recognizes the name. But Kaoru could hardly care less; she knows that her father's school had been attracting some attention lately. But should she not care of who Kenshin used to be? Ugh. She mentally punched herself in the face; she did not want to be constantly reminded by her paranoid alter ego that this guy might or might not be a good guy.

"How long do you plan on lying on my lap?" Kaoru can sometimes be dense – not exactly something to be proud of. She could pretty much tell that Kenshin's head laid quite close to lady parts… and frankly, Kaoru never appreciates a pervert when she sese one.

"Were you not the one that helped this one lie here?" Kaoru has to admit that his curiosity is somewhat adorable, but even appearances can be deceiving. So she has every right to be cautious – even though this guy is a good guy in her eyes.

"…yeah, I guess you have a point. But I'm feeling a little bit tired, so…"

"Would you like to lie on this one's lap?"

"Pervert." But the thought of rest doesn't seem unappealing… plus, there's nowhere else that she'd be able to lie down that would be comfortable enough for her.

**:3 :3 :3**

**If you're wondering why Kaoru hasn't hit Kenshin yet, it's because she doesn't have the strength. LOL. **


	13. Taken

**Written: October 5****th**** 2013  
Published: October 5****th**** 2013  
Theme: Suspense/Crime/Romance  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #13 Taken**

Kaoru barely manages to hold back a yawn, as she continues to stare into the darkness with a bored expression. She has no idea how much time has passed, but she does wonder whether or not Kanryu will actually have some use for her. Not that Kaoru would ever follow through with his demands – because she does not negotiate with terrorists.

"This one believes that you need some rest now," Kenshin, who Kaoru helped into a sitting position, states out of the blue as he leans back against the cell wall. His violet eyes glow brightly, glancing into Kaoru's blue ones.

"I don't think I can sleep. Even if I tried," Kaoru shrugs her shoulders, before taking her eyes off of Kenshin's.

Kenshin would have said something in return, if not for the fact that the creak of the cell door catches both of their attention. Kaoru's heartbeat slowly escalates and butterflies start flying around in her stomach.

"Alright, sweetheart, Kanryu wants to see you," a guard announces, walking toward Kaoru and gripping her viciously on the arm. Kaoru winces, but does not appear to be that weakened by his roughness.

A small groan of pain did slip past her lips though and it does not go unnoticed by Kenshin, who glares toward the guard. However, before anyone knew it, Kaoru manages to gaze directly toward Kenshin one last time, before the guard pushes her to keep walking down the dark, desolate hallway.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Finally – something happens! Now it's Kenshin's turn to be alone… temporarily… :P**

**Would you mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


	14. Confrontation

**Written: November 5****th**** 2013  
Published: November 5****th**** 2013  
Theme: Romance/Suspense/Crime  
Rated: T**

**Lift Me Up**

**Drabble #14 Confrontation**

When she is taken into a bright room, she hisses in pain; her azure eyes has grown used to the copious amounts of darkness for who knows how long. Now that Kaoru is exposed to light, what is she supposed to think? She bites her lip and she could taste the blood that slowly pours from her wound that she inflicts upon herself.

All thoughts of any kind are halted the minute she hears a masculine voice call out to her. "Miss Kaoru, I am so glad that you could join me."

Kaoru furrows her eyebrows in anger, as her eyes finally start to adjust to the light. She glimpses a man dressed in an expensive suit, sitting down in a chair, taking sips of some drink.

"Kanryu," Kaoru has no intention of showing any sort of dignity or respect toward him. After all, kidnapping people, last time Kaoru had checked, is not legal. "What do you want with me?"

All she receives from the snake is a smile from his thin lips. And as everyone knows, Kanryu smiling means something terrible.

"What I want, Miss Kaoru, is your property." His fingers tap the table in a repetitive motion and Kaoru has to guess that Kanryu is not that patient of a man. And of course, the smile is still planted on his lips – like everything is all right in the world.

"That can't be it."

Another sip. "You are very perceptive, Miss Kaoru. Your father owes me a debt."

"My father's dead."

"Ah, yes, I have heard about that. But you see, I have the next best thing. You." Kaoru curses underneath her breath, knowing that she should have a better idea of what Kanryu really wants with her… "You will have to pay his debt for him. So don't think of trying to do anything."

Or else…

At this point, Kaoru knows that there is a lot more to this than what Kanryu let on. "But what about Kenshin? Why would you keep him locked up?"

Kanryu laughs maliciously, before proceed to answering her question. "Has he not told you? He has killed the daughter of one of my clients. The money I've earned from them has stopped flowing, and one thing has led to another. I believe that he must pay for his crime."

None of it could be true… it just could not be.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hope you guys liked this extra-long drabble! :3 **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible! But mind leaving a review? I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
